


Vagrant Soldier

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Vagrant Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit to lynndyre for the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagrant Soldier

"Was Hojo's betrayal, the President's meddling, and a terrorist strong as bloody Titan-- was that all part of your fantastic plan, huh, Sephiroth?"

Fair was the gentleman of the pair, sheepish when he'd bound her wrists, gentle as he led her through the catacombs of Lea Monde. His frustration with his friend made Aeris ache for him, but Sephiroth simply stared Fair down.

"I'm sorry."

"Be calm, Fair. It is of no account."

Sephiroth turned to Aeris. "You impress me, Ancient. More concerned about our doings than your own fate?"

"What are you planning?"

"Why, I'm preparing a feast for your friend."

Sephiroth raised his sword horizontal at chest height, over the circle he had carved into the room's flagstones. The words he used were the language of the Gods. Aeris flinched in recognition.

She turned away, unable to watch the summoning portal's burning light. On the boxes, in the corner, she saw a small boy, his skin ghost grey and his hair bone white, longer than her own. The boy seemed strangely familiar.

"I must help Mother."

\---

In a chamber not so distant, Cloud raised his head, his consciousness snapping back to his own body's reality.

"Aeris," he cried.


End file.
